With Aid of the Pumpkin King
by King Xeno
Summary: Hey guys... I have some bad news... I don't think I can continue this story anymore... I've lost inspiration for it... If you want to continue it just Private Message me about it. I'm very sory about this... Please someone adopt this story! I will be working on my Sonic/MLP crossover called "Chaos and Discord".
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

Here is the first chapter to With Aid of the Star's Sequel! Please rate your opinion on the story! I really want to know what you all think! So please review!

* * *

With Aid of the Pumpkin King Chapter 1

Lock, Shock, and Barrel moved through the underground casino searching for the torn pieces of cloth. "I told you that it wouldn't work!" Shock shouted at her companions. "Hey! It's not my fault!" Lock shouted, his devil mask falling off. "I thought for sure that it would have worked. We were so close!" Barrel said, taking a lick from his orange and black swirled lollipop. "Shut up and help me find the cloth!" Shock shouted at the two. They groaned and continued the search, each finding a piece of cloth that was about the size of their hands. They heard a snake hiss, and saw a pair of red dice, each had holes where the dots were, a small black and white striped snake moving from hole to hole.

"Hey… Isn't that… Oogie's tongue?" Barrel asked. Gently picking up the small snake. "I think so… I really miss the boss…" Lock commented. "Maybe we should try to bring him back again?" Shock asked. The three looked at each other before manically laughing. "We should!" Lock shouted. "Give Jack a real run for his money!" Barrel shouted. "Let's do this!" Shock shouted, they grabbed the grey pieces of cloth, the snake, and the dice, before rushing towards the forest where the holiday doors were.

-Meanwhile in Ponyville-

Pinkie was having a hard time trying to find the perfect costume for Nightmare Night, she could be a chicken again. She could go as a cupcake, the possibilities were endless. She was pulled away from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She opened it to see a box, wrapped with paper decorated with shiny orange pumpkins. She opened it to see a large amount of cloth, a design for a costume, a pair of dice, and a small snake. She smiled and inspiration struck her, she grabbed the box and rushed to Rarity's. "Pinkie? Do you need something?" Rarity asked, having Pinkie just barge in. "Yes! I found this cloth and these plans and these dice and this snake! You need to follow the plans exactly and make me this costume please!" Pinkie shouted not taking a single breath. Rarity looked into the box and a soft hissing sound was heard, she shrieked and dropped it, causing the grey burlap cloth to fall out with the plans, the dice, and the snake.

"Please Rarity!?" Pinkie begged, giving her friend puppy dog eyes. "All right Pinkie I'll do it." Rarity sighed, when Pinkie pulled out the puppy dog eyes, there was no resisting. Rarity looked at the plans, they didn't seem like they would fit a pony, but Pinkie wanted it the way the plans showed. She worked until a burlap sack skin was sitting there. "All right Pinkie I finished with the…" Rarity started but was cut off by a knock at the door, she answered to see a similar box to what Pinkie had brought in. Rarity slowly opened it, causing a large green centipede to rush out, it was shouting "My skin! My bugs! My skin! My bugs!" It rushed inside of the costume leaving both ponies dumbfounded. That is until, several types of insects, arachnids, and other forms of bugs rushed inside the building filling the costume, it stood up and took a look around. "HA, HA, HA, HA! I'm back!" It picked up the dice, before placing the snake in its mouth, where it settled like a tongue. It looked at Pinkie and Rarity, filling them both with fear. "Who do I have to reward for my return?" It asked. Pinkie instantly brightened up, she said "Well, I found the cloth, the plans, the dice and the snake. Rarity put you back together!" Pinkie was glad to welcome the new arrival. "Um… Excuse me… But are you made of…?" Rarity started but the creature finished for her. "Bugs? Why yes I am. The names Oogie. Oogie Boogie." He said tossing the dice into the air and catching them.

"Well Mr.… Oogie… As my friend said I am Rarity and this is Pinkie Pie. May I ask where you're from?" Rarity asked, getting his attention. "I come from a place, where scaring folks is our main pastime! I come from a different world! A place known as Halloween Town." Oogie said. "Well perhaps you would like a tour of our small town here which is called Ponyville." Rarity said trying to friendly with this creature. Oogie laughed sending worms and maggots everywhere as if they were his spit. "Ponyville? I haven't been here since Bug Day was canceled. I wonder if you still celebrate it." He noted. "Bug… Day…? Is that some sort of holiday or…?" Rarity asked, trailing off. "So you don't celebrate it? Just like the rest of the world! I make one little mistake and my holiday gets forgotten like a pair of keys!" Oogie shouted.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were just outside of Rarity's boutique. They suddenly hear a voice shout "I make one little mistake and my holiday is forgotten like a pair of keys!" "What in tarnation was that?!" Applejack asked. "I don't know but we should investigate!" Twilight shouted bursting in. Oogie turned to face the group, and asked "More friends of yours?" Fluttershy let out a scream before rushing past Oogie, snagging a loose thread, as she ran you could hear seams splitting. "NO!" Oogie shouted before the cloth was ripped away from him, exposing the bugs that made up his body. "AW SICK!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Oogie grabbed the cloth and the thread before Fluttershy could get too far away. "Watch where you go! If I lose my bugs I won't have a body!" He shouted at her, grabbing a needle and sewing himself back up. "I'll let a roll of the dice decide your fate." Oogie said, before anyone could interject he rolled the dice, each landing on a single hole. "WHAT!? SNAKE EYES!?" Oogie shouted, stomping his foot, causing the dice, to roll a small amount, landing on a six and a five. "ELEVEN! My lucky number. You're lucky I'm feeling generous today, I'll just let you go… NOT!" Oogie shouted, only to be knocked down by Rainbow Dash. "Just who do you think you are!?" She asked him.

**Song Mode (To the tune of Oogie's Song)**

Oogie: _ Well, well, well. What have we here? Ponies huh? OOH! I'm really scared! You have no idea who you're talking about! HA, HA, HA, HA! You're joking, you're joking! I can't believe my eyes! You're kidding me you gotta be, you know I'm the guy. I'm ancient, I'm evil you don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first! _

At that point the seam on top of Oogie's head split revealing a neon purple spider. The spider quickly moved its way sewing up the split seam.

Oogie: _Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand! You better pay attention now, cause I'm the Boogey Man! And if you aren't shaking there's something real wrong! Cause this WILL be the last time, you hear the boogey song! Whoa~ _

At that time Oogie had lead the group outside, in the middle of town where several ponies watched in fear. Several neon blue skeletons burst out of the ground.

Skeletons: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Skeletons: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Several bats landed on Oogie's arms, they put their wings out to the side and joined in the song.

Bats: _A WHOA~ He's the Oogie Boogie Man!_

Oogie: _If I'm feeling antsy, and have nothing much to do… I might just make a special batch of snake and spider stew!_

Several ponies try to hold back their dinner as they picture the disgusting food. Oogie slowly starts walking towards Twilight, who was backing up.

Oogie: _And don't yah' know the one thing, that would make it all so nice? A little bitty PONY to add a little spice! Whoa~_

Skeletons: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Skeletons: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Bats: _A Whoa~_

Oogie: _ I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!_

Twilight: _Leave us now or you will face the dire consequences! We will get the princesses! So please come to your senses!_

Oogie: _HA! You're joking, you're joking! I can't believe my ears! Will someone shut this pony up? I'm drowning in my tears! It's funny I'm laughing! You really are too much, and now with your permission I'm going to do my stuff!_

Oogie's tongue shoots out nipping Twilight on the nose as the word "Stuff", causing her to jump back in shock.

Fluttershy: _What are you going to do?_

Oogie: _I'm gonna do the best I can!_

Oogie begins to spin around, on his stubby feet, showering the crowd in various bugs, causing them to scream in fear.

Oogie: _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA~ The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air! Cause I'm a gambling boogeyman! Although I don't play fair, it's much more fun I must confess with LIVES ON THE LINE! Not mine of course, but your OH BOY! Now that'll be just fine!_

Twilight: _Leave us fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act!_

Oogie: _Oh Sister, you're something! You put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending the position that you're in. It's hopeless you're all finished! You haven't got a prayer! Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie and I ain't going no where!_


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I thought that I would include some monsters from the original film in this story classic characters like: The Hanging Tree, Melting Man (The guy that tries to make a present out of a dead turtle), Behemoth (The guy with the axe in his head that shouts "BUNNY!"), Harlequin Demon (The guy that makes the rat into a hat), Werewolf, Devil man, and Jimmy (The accordion player in the zombie band, who also pushes the wheelbarrow during the song "Making Christmas"). Not to mention I'm bringing in Jack's weapon in the game Oogie's revenge, the Soul Robber. Please review for me!

Chapter 2

Princess Luna was hoping for a nice Nightmare Night, but it had to be ruined by this… Thing. She and Celestia had gotten a letter from Twilight saying that there was a frightening monster in Ponyville. Luna barely managed to dodge as a large amount of bugs were thrown at her, like a cannon ball. It hit a building causing the sickening sound of bug shells being crushed. The creature laughed before asking "What's the matter? You got a fear of bugs?" Luna was confused at what this creature was, until Celestia gasped. "Buggy?" She asked, the creature. "Well, if it isn't little Celestia! And that's not my name… Not anymore. The name is Oogie Boogie!" He shouted pulling open his chest, causing hundreds of large spiders to rush out. A few of them using their webs fixed the tears in his cloth, he laughed as the two princesses couldn't avoid the spiders. The attacked using their bite, causing extreme pain to the royal sisters.

"Buggy, what happened to you?" Celestia asked, when they finally beat all the spiders. "I told you I'm not Buggy anymore! I'm Oogie Boogie! As for what happened to me… The truth happened to me! Once I tried to use the forbidden magic, it backfired on me! Turning me into this." Oogie shouted, he opened his mouth and started to spit wasps, they turned stingers ready to attack the royal duo. A blast of purple magic hit the wasps causing them to fall to the ground. "Buggy, that's not what I meant! What happened to make you attack your own people?" Celestia asked, as Oogie waved his stumpy arms, causing hundreds of insects to charge at them from the shadows. The two princesses, and the Mane Six were grabbed and held down by the army of bugs. "Now girls. You want to know where I've been. I've been in a place where we scare others just for fun. I grew bored fairly quick, the others pranks were not as terrifying as I'd hoped. I took it upon myself to create the scariest Halloween ever! Sure my pranks and scares may have hurt and killed a few, but you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs!" Oogie said. "Now you've all probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it's time you found out!" He shouted, pointing towards the Everfree forest. They were taken to a tree that had a pumpkin shaped door. The bugs opened it before throwing the eight on them inside.

When the eight of them stopped falling they were in a forest similar to the Everfree but something was off. The sky was orange, the moon had a face that looked like a Jack-o-lantern's. They heard a barking as a small dog peeked out at them. Fluttershy grew excited and approached the animal, when she went around the tree she screamed and ran back. The dog fully revealed itself, the others could see what scared Fluttershy, the dog had no legs, in fact from the rest of the head it was sheet like, and its nose glowed orange.

"Zero? Where are you boy?" They heard a voice shout. A bipedal skeleton walked out, wearing a black suit, his tie resembled a bat. "Zero? Boy? Please Zero! We need to get back to town! Halloween is coming up, we can't do it without you!" He shouted. The dog barked getting the skeletons attention. He walked over and saw the eight of them. He picked up the ghost dog and said "Zero! Get away from those things! Who knows what they are!" Rainbow Dash flew up so she was right in his face. "Excuse me! Who are you to say those things about us?! Who died and made you king?!" She asked him. "I am king. I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King! Come on Zero, let's get you away from these… monsters" Jack said turning, he started to walk away. Rainbow Dash had been insulted enough she charged at Jack, full speed. Zero saw her flying at them, so he started barking. Jack looked and just as she was about to slam into him, he jumped out of the way, adding a twirl for affects.

"That's it! Come on!" Jack shouted, a rubbery green like substance forming around his right wrist. He snapped the Soul Robber on the ground, causing the crack of a whip to be heard. "We can't just sit here and let this happen! Come on girls!" Twilight shouted, as the rest of them charged at Jack. Jack, leapt out of the way yet again, and shouted "Zero! Get help!" The small ghost dog flew off barking. "Just give up, there are eight of us and only one of you!" Luna shouted. Rainbow Dash charged at Jack who smiled and moved out of the way. Rainbow Dash crashed into a tree, but was confused. "That wasn't there a second ago… Was it?" She asked herself, she made sure that there were no trees around Jack this time. She charged only to have Jack dodge and knock into another tree.

"How do I keep hitting…?" She had started until the tree moved, one of its hand like branches grabbing her. A face could be seen, it had a wicked smile. "No one messes with Jack!" It shouted before throwing her into a real tree. "Thanks to your shouting my Hanging Men have run off!" It yelled before grabbing her again. Something sticky fell onto Rarity's mane, causing her to look up, she screamed as a creature made entirely of a sticky slime jumped down from a tree. "Hanging Tree! Melting Man! Good to see you two. Let's show them why not to mess with Halloween!" Jack shouted, turning his focus on Celestia. A large creature whose upper head seemed to float above the rest of its body appeared. It had an orange, yellow, and green tunic on, it had three orange and black striped tentacles coming from the top of its head, while the arms were covered in fur, suddenly focused on Luna, nearly knocking her out.

A large beast that was part wolf part man appeared and went after Twilight. A large beast that wore blue overalls and had a hatchet stuck in its head went after Pinkie. Applejack had her hooves full trying to fight a red man with a pitchfork. Fluttershy ran from a tall zombie like beast that wore a brown suit. "Harlequin Demon, Wolf Man, Behemoth, Devil, Jimmy! Let's show them who's in charge around here!" Jack shouted, as the eight of them faced the eight equestrians. Jack was hit by a blast of magic sending him flying into Halloween Town. The other seven monsters followed him, leading the Equestrians to the town. Jack had fallen into the fountain, when he rose out he was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. He grabbed a torch and shot flames at Celestia. Who was unable to dodge the attack. When the flames cleared, she was lying on the ground unconscious, while the others managed to capture the other seven ponies.

Jack stepped into the fountain and sank in the green water, he soon rose his normal form. He stepped out of the fountain and looked at Twilight before asking "Who do you think you all are?! The damage you created will take months to repair! We don't have the time to fix all this up, we have three hundred and sixty four days to prepare for our holiday! Not to mention that it is tonight!" Twilight was dumbfounded, they spent almost an entire year preparing for one holiday? Jack looked at the group and asked "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Twilight felt looked around the town, several buildings has cracks in them, the streets were covered in potholes, and the gate was smashed. "WELL?!" Jack asked. "We're… Sorry… We didn't mean to break anything, we just want to get home." Twilight replied her eyes starting to tear up. Twilight looked as Jack's angry expression slowly softened, turning into a worried frown. "Well you need to get out of here or I'll…!" The Hanging Tree began, but Jack lifted his hand silencing him. "Perhaps I over reacted a bit, I mean Zero is very important to me. I don't know what I would do without him." Jack said, giving a sad smile as Zero floated next to him. "Let them go." Jack said. "WHAT?! After all the chaos they caused!?" Melting Man asked. "Yes, they made it clear that they just want to find their way home." Jack said, his tone starting to turn a little aggravated. "But what if they…?" The Harlequin Demon started but was cut off when Jack shouted "Let them go!" They reluctantly dropped them, letting the Equestrians get to their feet. "Let's get your friend inside." Jack said, having Behemoth lift Celestia, and carry her to Jack's house.

When Celestia woke she heard a soft voice say "Oh! Are you all right?" Celestia saw what looked like a living ragdoll, her red hair was long, while she was covered in stiches where she was sewn together. "Hello, my name is Sally, I suppose I should tell Jack that you woke up." She said leaving the room. When she returned Twilight was with her, who gave her a tackling hug. "I was so worried!" Twilight shouted. Celestia looked up and saw Jack, who she started to instantly act hostile towards. "Get away from us! Don't you think it's enough that we were attacked by you!?" Celestia asked. Sally looked at Jack and said "I thought you said you found them passed out in the forest." Jack looked nervous and said "I didn't want you to worry, but in my defense they attacked me first!" "That doesn't make it right Jack!" Sally shouted, Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and said "Sally, I've agreed to help them find their way home as an apology. Besides Twilight was about to tell me how she got here in the first place." Twilight nodded before saying "Well, we were going to Rarity's boutique, when he heard someone shout. We rushed in to see this thing that attacked us. It summoned an army of bugs to throw us into a tree, then we were here." Jack was confused, the only monster that could control bugs was Oogie Boogie, but he was dead. "Someone does come to mind but it can't be… He's dead, not like me dead. Dead, dead." Jack explained.

"I knew him before he turned into what he is now. He was a unicorn that studied various bug types, he said he'd attempted forbidden magic then he turned into that. He told me his new name… Something like… Oogie… Boogie…" Celestia said, getting Jack and Sally's attention. "Did you say…? Oogie Boogie…?" Jack asked. Celestia slowly nodded before Jack grabbed a nearby beaker and threw it at a wall. The beaker shattered, leaving everyone silent except for Jack who was breathing heavily. "Jack… Please calm down…" Sally said starting to sound worried. "I can't calm down… No matter how many times we kill him, he manages to come back." Jack said. "Wait! You killed him?" Twilight asked. "Yes, several times. Oogie is vermin that doesn't deserve to live. He killed hundreds using his special Halloween pranks. He's a bully that deserves to be crushed bug by bug!" Jack said, explaining about Oogie's past. "The only ones who could have brought him back are…" Sally had started before Jack shouted "I am going to wring their necks until their heads separate from their bodies! Lock, Shock, and Barrel are going to pay for this!" He stormed out of the building leaving Twilight, Sally, and Celestia silent.

Rainbow Dash moved upstairs and looked at the three before asking "What's his problem?" Sally sighed before explaining "You should get all your friends together." Once the group was brought into one room Sally began to tell the tale. "It was a night a lot like tonight, Halloween. Jack had grown tired of being the Pumpkin King, so he discovered something different… The holiday that is known as Christmas." "CHRISTMAS!? I LOVE CHRISTMAS! SINGING, BEING WITH YOUR FRIENDS, AND THE CHRISTMAS PARTIES!" Pinkie shouted startling everyone in the room.

"Well… Jack came back to town and told us about the wonderful place he had visited, while unfortunately I alone understood what he meant. The others only saw this as another opportunity to scare others. I knew the holiday was meant to be used as a symbol of love and peace. Jack saw that too, but he was caught up in the crowd's excitement preventing him from seeing the way they were doing things. I had a vision. A single flower, as soon as I plucked all the petals it took the form of a Christmas tree, then it burst into flames. Jack had Halloween Town's best Trick-Or-Treaters, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, go and kidnap Santa Claus, who they called 'Sandy Claws'. When the returned they were going to take him somewhere relaxing. If only we had known better." Sally continued, earning gasps from the crowd. "I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen to me… So I tried to stop him, using Fog Juice to cloud his vision, but Zero's nose was bright enough to cut through the fog, so he took Zero with. I realized that the only way to save Jack, was to get Santa back. So I went to the three's hideout, only to find that Santa was in the hands of their cruel boss: Oogie Boogie." Sally said, getting interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "Wait! So you mean to tell me that three little kids kidnapped Santa Claus?" Sally nodded before continuing the story.

"Well, Oogie gets distracted easily, especially when he notices something of the female gender… So I cut the thread from my leg and used it as a distraction. He took the bait, tickling at my leg, while I managed to cut the thread keeping my hands together to help untie Santa, when we were about to escape… My leg fell from its spot, where Oogie realized he was fooled. He did something incredible, he started to shout then he made some sort of suction field pulling me down into his lair. He sewed me back up only with the intention of dumping both me and Santa into a pit of lava… I told him Jack would save us… Until we heard the Mayor shouting 'The Pumpkin King is dead. Skeleton Jack is a pile of dust!' in a sad tone. Oogie never plays fair, he rolled his dice, the number he landed on would determine how close we would get to the lava. Until he rolled a one on both dice. He slammed his hand down, making them roll to a six and a five. He pulled the lever but was disappointed when Jack saved. The two fought, until one of Oogie's threads got caught, Jack pulled it and the thread got caught, ripping the cloth from his body. Revealing that he was made of bugs. Santa crushed his 'Brain Bud' a green centipede. We thought it was over, after that… Me and Jack got married we were so happy, and we still are."

"Wow… So this Oogie Boogie is pretty bad news huh?" Twilight asked. Sally nodded before the door opened, and Jack stepped upstairs with three children following him. "So you admit it!? You three are going to be punished severely! After you help clean up the mess that you caused!" Jack shouted. "We said we were sorry!" A little girl wearing a witch costume said. "Sorry doesn't keep Oogie from destroying everything, but you've been good lately so I'll let you off with a warning, next time, I have no other choice but banishment!" Jack shouted. Earning three worried squeals from the children. They ran off, before Jack sat down and started rubbing his head. "Those three… They'll never change…" Jack said. "So why keep trying?" Applejack asked. Jack looked at her and sighed. "We need to focus on how to get rid of Oogie." Jack said. "Well we're all ears." Twilight said. "All right. We need to make our way to your home, but first, we should rest. We'll figure the final plan out tomorrow." Jack said, before yawning. "You're all welcome to stay here in the guest room." Jack said to the group. "Good night…"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter holds Oogie's FIRST final defeat. He will return in later chapters, I just wanted to be able to have some calm chapters you know? Well I just want to make sure that everyone knew that this is NOT the final chapter! I mean it when I say I will make this over thirty chapters long! I refuse to give up!

Chapter 3

Twilight woke up when she heard yelling, she looked out a window to see several members of the town running in fear. Several skeletons like the ones that attacked in Ponyville were chasing them. Jack was surrounded by the monsters. Twilight gasped and started to wake Rainbow Dash. "Twilight! Why're you waking us up so early?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Jack needs our help! Those blue skeletons are attacking him!" She shouted, which caused everyone to wake up. "Why are you yellin' so darn early!?" Applejack asked. "Jack needs our help!" Twilight shouted again, running outside. The others sleepily followed but were snapped awake at the sight of a nearly destroyed Halloween Town. They stopped when a familiar laugh was heard. A shadowy version of Oogie Boogie was standing there.

**Song Mode (To the Tune of Oogie's Song, Oogie's Revenge Version)**

Oogie: _Well, well, well! Jack, the Pumpkin King! I've finally got you beat, huh? Oh, I've been waiting! I'll finally have my Oogie Town! HA, HA, HA, HA!_

Jack: _It's over! It's over! This time you've gone too far! It's over, I'm serious! Just who do you think you are? You may have more men than me, that doesn't make you king! Just give up! Surrender now! I'm fixin' everything!_

Oogie: _That's what you think, hah! But you couldn't be more wrong! And this will be the last time you hear the Boogie song! Whoa~_

Skeletons: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Oh_ _Whoa~_

Skeletons: _Ohh~_

Oogie: _Whoa Oh~ I'm the Oogie Boogie man!_

Celestia: _We see you're pretty proud of all your evil deeds!_

Luna: _But we're afraid you'll rule this town… Only in your dreams!_

Oogie: _Ha! That's funny you! It was a dream, but now it's all coming true! 'Cause even my mere shadow knows your days being free are through! Whoa~_

Jack: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Jack: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Jack: _WHOA~ I'm the Pumpkin King!_

**End Song Mode**

Shadow Oogie fell, before slowly disappearing into the darkness saying "You may have me beat here, but I'm still king in Equestria!" Jack felt anger flow through him. "He will pay! Quickly, we must get to Equestria as quickly as possible!" Jack shouted, as the group ran off.

"You're sure it was this door?" Jack asked, looking at a door on a tree. It matched Twilight's cutie mark exactly. "Yes, that's the only other door!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Jack opened the door and the nine were sucked through, causing them to be transported to Equestria.

Jack looked around his new surroundings, it was a lot like the forest back home except for the angry Manticore nearby. Jack filled with curiosity approached the beast. "I've never seen such a terrifying creature… Perhaps Dr. Finklestien can come up with something like it." Jack said, before the beast ran off frightened by Jack's appearance. "Not very brave though…" Jack commented, until he felt a hoof on his shoulder. He looked at Luna and the rest of the group who was ready to move on. Jack nodded before they came across the small town that they needed to get to: Ponyville. "We should split into groups. Jack, you go with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Celestia. The rest of us will go to the eastern part of the town, you go to the western." Luna said, the group nodded before splitting up.

When ponies saw Jack they were instantly terrified of him. Jack saw something that filled him with anger, the ponies were chained up, to buildings, trees, even each other. Jack using the Soul Robber snapped the chains and heard skeletal guards approaching. He turned and the Soul Robber's end became like a hand grabbing onto the skull of one guard, and throwing it against a building. Twilight attacked the skeletons until she saw a skeleton about to attack a filly. Before the skeleton could, the Soul Robber wrapped around its wrist and yanked it towards Jack. Jack threw it against another building before rushing over to the filly, and unchaining her. She gasped as more skeletons rushed at Jack, who grabbed the young filly and started to run, until he got to where Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Celestia waited, along with the other freed ponies. Jack set the filly down and she ran to her mother, who said "Thank you all so much… Oogie is a cruel, cruel monster!" Jack looked at Canterlot and said "If I know Oogie he's waiting in there."

They approached the gate and a large machine grabbed at the group, barely missing them. They turned to see Dr. Hooves. He had a strange device on his head, which Jack knew what it was doing. "Looks like Oogie needed some mind control. Celestia, Luna I think you two should handle this one." Jack said once the group had met up.

**Song Mode (To the tune of Dr. Finklestein's Song, Oogie's Revenge)**

Dr. Hooves: _This place has changed while you've been away! Without the princesses, it's Oogie Boogie's way!_

Celestia: _Doctor PLEASE! Oh, Can't you see you're wrong?_

Dr. Hooves: _You were the Princess, but know you're nothing but prey! Oogie Boogie is here, and he's planning to stay!_

Luna: _It's a crazy web you're weaving Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving! Doctor PLEASE! It's not too late!_

Dr. Hooves' machine sprung to life revealing all sorts of monstrous weapons, each one more frightening than the last.

Dr. Hooves: _All my Machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over, your subjects they will weep! The days of your good natured ruling is through! I'll tear up this town, and I'm starting with you! Well, now, my dears, it seems you've lost your crowns! In a few mere moments, you'll be six feet underground!_

Celestia: _Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd!?_

Dr. Hooves: _No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is nearing its close!_

Luna: _All these ponies that you're hurting! Oh, good Doctor, it's disconcerting! Doctor please! Your thinking is all wrong!_

Dr. Hooves: _In a moment you'll finally be gone!_

Celestia: _Your intentions are evil! Your thoughts are all bad! That thing that you work for is no more than a cad! When I finally get that foul machine off of you! You'll see no more foe, but a friend that is true!_

Dr. Hooves: _This place has changed, since you've been away! Without the princesses its Oogie Boogie's way!_

The machine swung a large blade at the princesses who dodged the attack and slammed into the machine.

Luna: _Doctor PLEASE! Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_

Dr. Hooves: _You were the princess, but now you're nothing but prey! Oogie Boogie is here and he's planning to stay!_

Celestia: _It's a crazy web you're weaving. Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving! Doctor PLEASE! It's not too late!_

Dr. Hooves: _All my machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over, your subjects they will weep! The days of your good natured ruling are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my dears. It seems you've lost your crowns! And in a few mere moments you'll be six feet underground!_

Luna: _Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd!? _

Dr. Hooves: _No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is nearing its close!_

Celestia: _All these ponies that you're hurting. Oh, good Doctor it's disconcerting! Doctor PLEASE! Your thinking is all wrong!_

Celestia fired a beam of light at the machine, causing creaking metal to be heard.

Dr. Hooves: _In a moment you'll finally be gone!_ _My blades are now spinning, my creations are large! When they move towards you, there's no question who's in charge! If by some chance you survive the attack, there'll be many more, you'd better watch your back! This place has changed while you've been away! Without the princesses it's Oogie Boogie's way!_

Luna: _Doctor PLEASE! Oh, can't you see you're wrong!_

Dr. Hooves: _You were the princesses, but now you're nothing but prey! Oogie Boogie is here and he's planning to stay!_

Celestia:_ It's a crazy web you're weaving, Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving! Doctor PLEASE! It's not too late!_

Dr. Hooves: _All my machines will seal your fate! My lasers will slice, my knives will cut deep. And when it's all over, your subjects they will weep. The days of your good natured ruling are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! Well, now, my dears. It seems you've lost your crowns! In a few mere moments you'll be six feet in the ground!_

Luna: _Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd?_

Dr. Hooves: _No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And this dance is nearing its close!_

Celestia & Luna: _All these ponies that you're hurting! Oh, good Doctor, it's disconcerting! Doctor PLEASE! Can't you see this is all wrong!?_

Dr. Hooves: _In a moment you'll finally be gone!_

Luna fired a beam of darkness, causing the machine to start smoking.

Celestia & Luna: _You shoot and attack us! It rolls off our backs! We're not your enemy the princesses are back! When this is all over good friends we will be! You'll praise Oogie no more! You can take that from me!_

Both princesses fired a beam of energy which combined causing a nearly blinding flash of light.

**Song Mode End**

The machine shuts down, leaving Dr. Hooves pressing buttons and pulling levers. "No… No. NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" He shouted, before the Soul Robber grabbed onto the strange device and pulled it off, leaving Dr. Hooves confused. "Princesses! Please forgive me! I wasn't in control of myself!" He shouted once he realized what happened. Celestia smiled before saying "Do not worry, Dr. Hooves. We knew that you were not in control of yourself. You can thank our newest ally for this. Meet Jack Skellington." Jack reached out his hand before shaking Dr. Hooves' hoof. "You know… You remind me of a friend back home. A scientist like you. You may know him, Dr. Finklestein?" Jack asked. "Dr. Finklestein…? No… I can't say that I've ever met him, but if you're here to stop Oogie, than you'll need this key!" Dr. Hooves shouted, grabbing a golden key. Jack took the key and unlocked the gate, allowing the group to venture inside.

We need to be very careful, who knows what traps are waiting. They suddenly hear the sound of a pulley system squeaking, along with the sounds of rope tightening and snapping into place. They turned to see Pinkie sitting upside down in a net giggling. "All the blood is rushing to my head!" She happily shouted, while her face was turning red. Jack looking unamused cut the rope allowing Pinkie to fall to the ground and trigger another trap. "Pinkie… Perhaps you should wait for the rest of us?" Jack asked, freeing Pinkie from the trap. "Okie Dokie!" She shouted, before going back to the others.

"Now then… Follow my movements exactly!" Jack said, before doing a complicated string of acrobatics to get to the other side of the long corridor. "Or… We could FLY over the ground." Rainbow Dash said before, trying to fly over the floor. She hit a trip wire that caused several darts to be shot at her. She made it to the other side covered in the darts then she passed out. "Sleeping darts? That's old for you Oogie." Jack muttered before Pinkie Pie managed to copy the movements Jack had made perfectly. Fluttershy attempted to copy Jack's movement but she slipped and fell on a pressure plate. She waited for the trap to spring but it never did. "It would seem that your light footsteps keep you from triggering the traps, just move across slowly." Jack instructed. Fluttershy made her way across. Applejack simply rushed through, triggering every trap, but she managed to either avoid them or break them. "Okay… That's another way to do it…" Jack said as the others crossed the now harmless pathway.

The group made their way to the throne room where Oogie was waiting. "Jack! You finally made it! Now then let's finish this!" Oogie shouted. Oogie ran outside, to Ponyville, pursued by our heroes, armed with Soul Robber, magic, and the Elements of Harmony. He summoned several bugs to bring broken building chunks, garbage, anything he could use. Once again creating Mega Oogie.

**Song Mode (To the tune of Filthy Finale, Oogie's Revenge)**

Oogie: _Well, well, well. What pests you all are! Still around huh? OH! I can't say I like that! So why don't you just give up? You know, surrender?_

Twilight: _It's over! It's over! Your scheme was bound to fail! It's over, you're finished here! Your next stop will be jail!_

They attack by launching music notes at Oogie, which for some strange reason actually hurt him.

Oogie: _They fight me! They mock me! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now if I don't di laughing first! HA, HA, HA!_

Jack: _What's this a trick? We're not impressed! You're bad, and now you're tall. It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall!_

Oogie: _Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you this giant's goin' nowhere! If I were you, I'd take a hike there's danger in the air! Whoa oh~_

Jack & Ponies: _Whoa oh~_

Oogie: _Whoa oh~_

Jack & Ponies: _Whoa oh~_

Oogie: _Whoa oh~_

Jack: _HA, HA, HA! I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

Jack spins around, dressed in a Santa outfit, he shoots ice balls at Oogie, while the others do too.

Rainbow Dash: _Well, now I'm feeling angry and there's plenty left to do! We've fought your most unwelcome help, and now we're after you!_

Oogie: _Even if you catch me! You could never do me in! I'm ten stories high, and just as strong! Which means I'm gonna' win!_

Pinkie: _Whoa oh~_

Oogie: _Whoa oh~_

Rarity: _Whoa oh~_

Oogie: _Whoa oh~_

All: _Whoa oh~_

Jack: _I'm the Pumpkin King!_

Jack turns into his scare crow form, attacking the colossal Oogie with fire while the others follow in his lead.

Celestia: _It's over! You're finished! You'll never get away! You, the Equestrian King? That will be the day!_

Oogie:_ How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you've got!? You think you're all heroes! But I think you are not!_

Oogie spits out several crates each one nearly missing their intended target.

Oogie: _WHOA~ Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare! Cause I'm a gamblin' boogeyman! Although I don't play fair! It's much more fun I must confess, when lives are on the line! Not mine of course, but yours, oh boy, not that'll be just fine! Whoa~_

Applejack: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Fluttershy: _Whoa~_

Oogie: _Whoa~_

Luna: _Whoa~_

Jack: _I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

**Song Mode End**

Oogie yelled in pain as his body fell apart, leaving nothing, not even a pile of bugs. The residents started cheering for their heroes. Preparing for a celebration from another world…

**Song Mode (To the tune of This Is Halloween, Original)**

Ponies were moving around Halloween town, having fun being scared, getting candy, and just meeting new creatures.

Ponies: _Colts and Fillies of every age, won't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween! This is Halloween! This is Halloween._

Jack-O-Lanterns: _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

Ponies: _This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene! Trick-or-Treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

Ghosts: _It's our town! Everybody scream! In this town of Halloween…_

The scene changes inside of a bedroom.

Monster: _I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground SHARP and eyes glowing RED!_

Monster: _I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like SNAKES and spiders in my HAIR!_

Ponies: _This is Halloween! This Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Vampires: _In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

Mayor: _IN THIS TOWN! Don't we love it now? Everyone is waiting for the next surprise!_

Ponies: _Round that corner and, hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting that'll pounce and how you'll…._

The Melting Man, Werewolf and Harlequin Demon reveal themselves.

Melting Man, Werewolf & Harlequin Demon: _SCREAM!_

Werewolf:_ This is Halloween!_

Harlequin Demon: _Red and black!_

Melting Man: _And slimy green!_

Werewolf: _Aren't you scared?_

Witch Sisters: _Well that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice! Take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

Hanging Tree: _Everybody scream. Everybody SCREAM!_

Hanging Men: _In this town of Halloween!_

Clown: _I am the clown with the tear away face! Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

Voice: _I am the who when you call "Who's there?"_

Voice: _I am the wind blowing through your hair._

Shadow: _I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

Ponies: _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Monsters: _Tender ponies everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare! That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween!_

Mayor: _In this town don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

Monsters & Ponies: _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee! Make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween! Everybody scream! Won't yah' please make for a very special guy? Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch! Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Monsters: _In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

All: _La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la) La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween) La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la) La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween) La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la) La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween) La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la) La (la, la, la, la), wheee!_

**Song Mode End**

Jack looked at all the ponies and monsters that were getting along. "Jack!" He heard Twilight shout. He looked at her, she was wearing a witch costume, and she excitedly ran up him. "Jack, you wouldn't believe how much fun everyone is having!" She shouted. "I can see it. They really like it here?" Jack asked. "Of course! We'll have to do this again next year!" She said to him. "Well, just know that you and your friends are welcome back anytime!" Jack happily exclaimed.

-Meanwhile in Ponyville-

The large pile of rubble that was once Oogie Boogie had been swept up and repaired, though a small crack on a building allowed a green centipede to escape, pulling a cloth skin, a pair of dice, and being followed by a snake.


End file.
